Crypron, a Minecraft Kingdom
by 12boy
Summary: Steve wakes up on a beach in an unknown world. He meets a strange man with incredible powers and together they create a kingdom to challenge the Darkness creeping over the land.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm new to this site, so please give tips and advice to me in reviews. I will try in the future to go for a word goal of 2000, so sorry for the shortness of this. :/ Hope you enjoy! I need OC's , so please submit one for the man in the end of the chapter, and more for extras. :)**

The first thing he knew he was lying face down on a sandy, warm beach. "Who am I?" he wondered, but instantly he knew. I Am Steve. "How did I know that?" he thought, as he sat up and gazed at the surrounding scenery. Directly in front of him lay a vast ocean, stretching to the horizon. To his left a lush jungle sprawled, its towering trees reaching high above him. Glancing to his right he saw the beach extending far, until it curved out of sight, and above that was a plain, dotted with animals.

Deciding to go to the jungle first, he walked over top the edge of the foliage and found an old stone path leading into it. The smooth stone felt good to his feet, as he walked along beneath the massive trees. He then managed to break off a few sticks and make a crude pick, and walking over to a dark cave entrance he peered inside. It was dark and damp smelling, but he took a few steps inside, and promptly tripped over a projecting rock. "Owww!" the bruised man said, but he noticed that the stone was hard and resilient, perfect for making a better pick.

Taking his flimsy pick he hit the rock a hard stroke and jarred his arms, but made a small indentation in the rock. Hitting again and again he noted with satisfaction that the pick dug deeper and deeper into the rock, and finally he had a few blocks of stone. It was then that he heard footfalls nearing him. Whipping around he shouted "Who's there?" and took a step backwards. Out of the gloom he saw a ghostly figure emerge, and approach him. Shaking slightly, he took a firm grip on his pick, and struck the 'Thing' a blow in its middle portion and bolted, not stopping until he sprinted out of the jungle and into the open plain. Here he lay gasping for breath, but he noted that it as midday.

"If more of those "Things" attack again I better have a place to hide" The slightly shaken man thought as he walked over to a small grove of trees. Soon he created a workbench to build tools on, and upgraded his pick's head to a hard stone. Having no desire to go back to the cave, he dug a hole into the soft, fertile plain dirt until he reached more stone, and began the process of mining. To his satisfaction the new pickaxe worked much better, and his little hole soon became a small tunnel. Taking the stone, Steve began to build a small shelter. Just as the sun went down it was completed, and he crafted a wooden door and placed it in the open doorway. Then, walking inside the small dwelling he went to work with the excess stone and started making a stone sword. The industrious man first made a wooden hilt, and then a longish stone blade, honed it sharp with a piece of harder rock, and lashed it together.

Peering out the small holes in his door he saw a few dark forms break out of the earth. "Oh no! not again!" he groaned, and ran to the back of his shelter and crouched, clutching his sword. Soon a dark form loomed up to his door and began slamming into it, attempting to break it down. Cracks soon began to appear in the door and it started to creak and snap. "Great, I have to kill it" he muttered and charged, slamming the door aside and yelling as he sliced at the creature, but it evaded him and slammed a fist into his stomach, causing him to groan and stumble back. It moved in for the kill, but he sliced it one more time, and it fell over and died. Running into his house and barricading his shattered door he crouched in the corner and listened to the sounds of monsters trying to get in all night long.

As the sun rose over the ocean he heard the sounds of flames, so he peeked out of a hole in his barricaded doorway and got a better view of his antagonists. A few greenish creatures dressed similarly to him were running around burning, and the observer realized that they were zombies. "Hmmm…" he thought "those zombies are apparently dieing, so soon is should be able to go out and collect more resources". While waiting he began crafting a stone axe to make chopping down trees more easy. First he selected a stout branch from his pile of junk and whittled it down. Then he found a flattish stone and sharpened it to a fine edge, and finally lashed it together. Thus prepared he went out.

Nothing remained of the zombies except smoldering remains, and strangely enough, a few red tinted feathers. Pocketing the feathers, he continued on to the edge of the jungle and began felling trees. Soon he began to get VERY hungry, so tree chopping was discontinued, and he collected his wood, stored it near his shelter and went hunting. A solitary cow was feeding in a chump of grass about 50 blocks away from his shelter, so near starving Steve crept up behind the munching animal, jumped out of the grass and swung his sword. The shocked animal gave a terrified "MOOOO!" and ran surprisingly swiftly away, unharmed. "Shoot", now I have to find something else". Steve said, and grimly walked back to his shelter.

As he neared his house, Steve decided to make a bow, so he could snipe the irritating creature from a distance. Taking a long bough, he whittled it into the proper shape with his sword and made a crude string from tree bark. Then a few extra small sticks tipped with flint and fletched with zombie feathers served as arrows so he set out to hunt. As soon as he was within 30 blocks of the cow he set an arrow on the string and shakily aimed it. It, to his delight flew true and the cow fell dead on the grass. "Finally!" the relived man shouted as he raced to the cow and began cutting it up into steaks. Then he went home and was faced with the problem of cooking it. "Well, I guess I could eat it raw" he said as he stared at the fresh steaks lying on their makeshift leave platters. Then he heard footsteps approaching and a voice call out "Hello?"


	2. Chapter 2

A strange figure stepped into the doorway. It was a man; he had dark hair, a quiet, friendly face, and unnaturally vibrant green eyes. "H-Hello?" Steve said. "Hello" said the man quietly. "I was wondering of I could stay here, as my house was destroyed by creepers." "Creepers?" said Steve looking around fearfully. "Yes, Evil, green creatures." "OMG! Can you train me to fight?" said the shaking man. "Yes, I will" said the green eyed man. "My name is Charlie Flasken, what's yours?" Oh my name is Steve, and I don't know my last name." "Oh, first of all, you do not look very healthy, are you alright?" "Well, I haven't eaten since I spawned, a day ago." "Oh wow, I see you have meat, let's cook that." The man sat down and took two small objects out of his pack. One was a sharp piece of flint, and the other was a lump of metal. He struck these together over a small pile of wood and soon had the steaks roasting on sticks over a cheerful blaze.

After they ate, Steve said, "Do you think we should build a new house? This one is a bit cramped." "Sure said Charlie. So they went to Steve's mine, crawled into the cool, stony hole and began mining. Charlie unstrapped a shining iron pick from his back and began swiftly mining right, digging deeper, and Steve went to the right, straight on. For a while, it was just plain, cold stone, but soon he struck a black ore. He tapped it with his pick, it was softish and lumpy. Steve decided to ask Charlie advice, so he walked out of his tunnel and entered Charlie's tunnel. It was smooth, well crafted, and nice looking. Halfway down was a room off the tunnel with piles of stone and strange ores. After looking at that he continued on down until he found Charlie, working away at the rock. "Um Charlie?" said Steve. "Oh hi! Charlie said looking up from his work. "Is anything the matter?" Well, I found a black ore, but I see you have a pile of it in your storage room, what it is?" "Oh that's coal, a common ore useful for fuel and torches", said Charlie, holding up one of the torches he had given Steve.

"Oh ok, I believe it is around nightfall, and it's too late to make our shelter, what do we do?" Charlie took out a small golden object with two rotating signs on it, and glanced at it. "Nightfall… we'll have to sleep down here. Let's go to the storage room." "Ok' said Steve and followed up the incline after the slim man. When they reached the store room Charlie picked up his pack and pulled out a bedroll and a cloak. "Here" he said and handed it to him, then turned around and spread his on the stone floor. When their beds were ready Charlie grabbed a few small lumps of coal and placing them in-between and lit them with his flint and steel. "Umm, what about the mobs, and the Creepers?" Steve said glancing at the doorway. "Oh, we must barricade it, I will make a door." Charlie said unconcernedly pulling out his crafting table and placing it on the ground. Soon he had a tough door, and attached it to the doorway. Steve relaxed slightly, and lay down on his bedroll.

"So, Where are you from, what's your life story?" said Steve as he curled up next to the fire to fend off the cold, dank underground air. "I began life in a small village, in a forest, as a guard. After 10 years of it I left because a darkness began to creep over the land. I went deep into the forest, and grew to love it, the beautiful forest…" here he paused and sighed, staring off into nothingness. "Sooo?" said Steve. "Oh, well I built a house and decided to settle down, but the monsters got worse and finally creepers blew up my house, so I wandered through the lands until I saw your shelter." "Nice.." Steve mumbled and fell asleep. Charlie lay down and stared into the distance for a long time, then went to sleep.

When they woke up Charlie checked his clock, and ascertained that it was morning. They packed up their stuff and trudged up the tunnel. As Steve was following Charlie he saw him loosen the hilt of a sword he hadn't noticed earlier on his back. "There might be a few monsters aboveground so be ready." Charlie said. "K" Steve gulped and pulled his stone sword out, noting the way that Charlie drew his gleaming diamond sword. Just as they began the steep incline to the exit Charlie froze, and cocked his head to the side, listening. "Shhhh!" he said, and readied his sword. "Whaaa?" Steve stuttered as the man in front of him rocketed out of the hole and sliced a green creature that was apparently about to explode. Charlie shouted "Steve come on!" and took of sprinting away from a pack of zombies that were clumsily approaching. Steve followed at his top speed, as Charlie ran towards his shelter, stopped in front of it, and motioned for Steve to stay behind him. He calmly awaited the undead, with his sword ready. Steve shook slightly, but stayed behind him, with his sword also ready.

When they were 10 blocks away Charlie suddenly shot forward in a blur of speed and began slicing at them, fighting expertly. Steve, thinking that now was the moment to show his mettle charged into the clump of zombies surrounding Charlie, and began hacking at the nearest one, but as it crumpled to the ground a rotten fist hit him, and he fell over stunned. Charlie, seeing his danger cut his antagonist in half and attacked the zombies approaching Steve. Although he was defeating them rapidly, more were joining the fight, and their peril was growing. Suddenly, Charlie, seeing that it was nearly the end for them, concentrated on his sword, and a green, pulsating fire enveloped it. He thrust it with a loud cry in a strange tongue into a zombie, and a green shockwave exploded out from him, flattening the monsters with a deafening roar.

Steve woke up in the silence that ensued, sitting up in the faint green mist and looking around. "What happened?" he said. Charlie sighed, and said, "Those were strange zombies; they didn't burn and were powerful." Steve looked annoyed and said "you didn't answer the question, what was that?" "Well, we were hard pressed, so I had to use my Powers." "Powers? "Said Steve still looking puzzled. "I have Woodland powers, I was born with them." "Coooool!" breathed the battered Steve, as he got up and stared at Charlie as if he expected him to explode again. "Well, the mystical, quiet man said, we need to start work on our new house." "Ok" Steve said and they walked back to the mine entrance. Half an hour later they had hauled up all the stone and ore, and cleared a spot to build. First they dug a trench 20 blocks long, 10 wide, so on so forth, and filled it with stone. Then they continued to build up, until it was 10 blocks tall. Next was the roof, so they walked over to the jungle, and using Steve's stone axe, gathered wood until they had enough for both stories and the roof. Then Charlie noticed that it was growing dark, so they walked through the lush plains grass to the half built house and deposited it next to it. "Charlie, where will we sleep?" said Steve when he was finished. Charlie, looking up from his crafting table where he was briskly crafting something just tapped the side of the stone house with a stick. "Ohhhh." "I see you are crafting a door for your house." "Our house" he said, and threw him a steak


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long upload time, ive been a bit busy. Yes the plot will quickien soon, im just getting basic survival out of the way. Please leave some feedback in a review, and follow if ya like it! :D**

Steve slept peacefully that night, protected by resilient stone walls. In the morning was woken by Charlie. "Steve" he said, I hear creepers hissing outside." "Oh, just go use your powers on them", Steve said sleepily. "No, I can not just use them like that, they exhaust me- KABOOM! An explosion shook them and ripped through the front of their house. "RUN STEVE! CREEPERS!" Steve leapt up, grabbed his few belongings, and sprinted after Charlie, through the smoking hole in their house. Outside a pack of mobs gave chase, and a grayish, skinny mob followed behind, shooting arrows at them.

Charlie seemed to run tirelessly, but Steve began to pant, and slow down. "H-hey, im r-running out of breath!" he wheezed. Looking around and observing that the mobs were far behind, they stopped. Steve leaned against a tree and panted for air. Charlie merely sat down and looked around. "Look! He said, "a mountain!" "Wooow!" Steve was clearly impressed, and for a good reason, the mountain towered above them, its peak stopping just before the white clouds.

Charlie checked to see that the mobs were gone, and then pulled an iron axe out of his satchel. "How does all that fit in your bag?" "Magic." "Woagh! Steve said, staring at it. "Lets cut some more wood." Charlie said, so they took their axes and began chopping wood. An hour later they had gathered a huge amount, all of which disappeared into the magic bag. "Ok now we need stone." Charlie said. "Why?" asked Steve. "To build our new house" he replied. Together they dug into the ground and began mining the smooth, hard stone.

Steve and Charlie dug side by side for hours, until Steve's pick broke. Then they returned to the surface and discovered that it was mid-afternoon. "Ok, we need to build our house, where should we build it?" Charlie asked politely. "Well, my spot of choice would be on the mountain, but I think you should decide." "Agreed" the forest man said. Then they shook hands and trekked up the steep mountainside. When they reached the top they were stunned; the view was incredible! The mountain top was very expansive, flat and reaching almost as far as the eye could see. "This is the place to build our house!" Steve said sprinting over to the side. "No, lets build in the middle." Charlie said. So they trudged to the middle of the flat mountain, and began building. Charlie gave Steve a stack of stone, and told him to start building in a circular fashion. He worked fast, placing the heavy stone in a thick double layer until he met Charlie then they built back, and then back again, until they had a ten block tall tower. Charlie fitted stone in a circular staircase, and then placed wooden planks in a roof and second story. As a last precaution, Steve built battlements on the top. "Now, the last thing, lighting." Charlie told Steve. "In the old days long ago magic was as common as grass." "Then the Great War happened, and the land was plunged into darkness." "One of the magical things left is this." He took a lump of coal and a stick and placed them together. It instantly lit up in a bright flame. "Cool!" whispered Steve. He made a few more of these and they placed them all over the tower. Then they each made a crafting table and a furnace to smelt ore. "Here, this is iron ore, smelt it with coal to make iron" Charlie instructed, and began doing the same. Steve watched the furnace with interest, as a shiny ingot formed. When it was done he reached in and grabbed it. "YEAOWWW!" "My hand!" Charlie watched Steve's antics until he stopped, and then advised him to use a stick to take it out. When they both had enough ingots, Charlie built a chest and threw the remaining iron ore and coal in. "Now, weapons" he said and walked over to his crafting table.

Steve hammered out an iron blade, and a guard, then he took a stick, and following Charlie's example, shaping the metal until the stick would fit in, then he honed the edge, and had a sword! Then Charlie took 8 ingots, and hammered them into a thick chestplate, hinged for movement. When he finished, he showed Steve how to do the same, and they were armed and armored. Then Charlie said" Ok Steve, now we are going to go face the mobs." He picked up his iron sword from the crafting bench and walked towards the door. "Wait, why don't you use your diamond sword?" Steve inquired. "So the mobs don't recognize me." He said, then spinning around he walked out the door. Steve followed him into the dark night. One lone zombie was the only mob in sight. Charlie killed it with one powerful down stroke. Together they fought until dawn. Steve stumbled home across the vast mountaintop to his bed in their tower, and fell asleep.

When Steve woke he sat up and yawned. "Charlie" No one was in sight, so he got up and looked outside. No Charlie there either, so Steve set out to find him. He walked all the way to the edge of the mountain. "Charlie?" "Charlie!" Steve shouted out into the great expanse. No one answered, so he walked down into a lush forest on the mountain side. He trotted through the greenery until he heard a voice. It was Charlie, kneeling in the center of a small clearing. Steve was about to call out to him, but he stopped as Charlie placed a strange amulet down on the ground in front of him. It was red, with a long spike going straight down and two similar spikes on either side. It was clearly evil, so much that it emitted an aura of malice. Charlie chanted faster and faster, until he shouted something and thrust his sword down. There was a reaction, and as the point of the strangely green sword hit the amulet, a bolt of power shot out.

At the speed of lightning a black portal sprang up where the bolt hit and a figure dressed exactly like Steve shot out and punched Charlie in the face. Charlie slammed into a tree behind him and crumpled to the ground. Steve cowered behind the tree. The figure stood over Charlie and said: Cryorn, you cannot destroy me!" "Charlie" moaned. "Never try that again! He said. The figure turned around, and Steve's blood curdled, his eyes were pure, sharp white! "I am Herobrine! No one can defeat me!" he shouted, then turning he teleported away and the portal exploded. After the smoke cleared Steve ran over to Cryorn, as he had heard Herobrine call him, and kneeled beside him. Charlie!... or Cryorn, Are you ok?" Steve said to his friend on the ground. "Ugh… yes… I need rest…" he said.


End file.
